1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to devices used to display merchandise for viewing by potential consumers and, more particularly, to hang tabs used to hang merchandise directly or merchandise carried in storage containers. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a hang tab that can be configured for hanging and then collapsed if the merchant elects to place the merchandise on a shelf.
2. Background Information
Different items of merchandise are often displayed at retail locations in a hanging configuration from a hook. One common configuration is for a plurality of the same items of merchandise to be hung from a common elongated hook. The elongated hook is disposed through an opening defined by a portion of the merchandise storage container or by a hook connected to the merchandise storage container. At times, a merchant wants to move hanging merchandise from hooks to a shelf. When the hang tabs extend up from the top of the merchandise containers the containers take up more shelf space because of the shelf space consumed by the hang tabs. The merchant desires a hang tab that allows for both display configurations.